


you still love me, right?

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian and Mickey argue often, but never for long.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	you still love me, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very short, but it is the one that people voted for the most, so this is the one I chose as the first post-quarantine fanfic.

Ian hugged his arms a little more around his legs, pressing his thighs against his chest.

He quickly turned his head towards Mickey before resuming to fix an invisible point in front of him, unable to bear too long the anger that Mickey let appear on his face.

Carl had been accepted into the police academy the day before and to celebrate that Ian had offered him an excellent bottle of whiskey.

He knew we should have gone over this bottle hadn't happened miraculously in their apartment.

He also knew that unlike the other bottles they had in their closets, this one cost a lot. If he had taken the time to think about it enough he would surely have understood that Mickey bought it for himself, and certainly not for Carl.

But that was the problem, he hadn't thought.

His little brother, the family psychopath, the one on whom no one had bet, had managed to do something good with his life, and that made him terribly proud.

Ian had wanted to show everyone how proud he was of his little brother, but more than anything he had wanted to show it to Carl himself.

This was why when he found this bottle he didn't think about it for a second and ran out of the apartment to join the rest of his family and celebrate the good news.

Mickey had joined them after his workday, and very quickly anger had settled on his face.

There was nothing said at the time, but Ian had immediately understood that something had upset him.

He had to wait until they got back to the apartment to finally understand what.

They had been fighting for a long time before they finally just decided to ignore each other.

Mickey had settled on the sofa, and Ian had imitated him, settling at the other end.

The noise of the TV uses the room, without succeeding in hiding their meaningful silence.

Ian turned to Mickey again. More slowly this time and without immediately reversing.

"You still love me, right?"

"Of course!"

Ian showed a big smile on his face that even the black look that Mickey gave him couldn't get away.

"The next time you do something like this, I’ll kill you."

Ian knew that Mickey never launched a threat without believing it, at least to anyone but him.

He moved slowly on the sofa until he reached Mickey's level and propped his head on his lap.

"You will never hurt me ..." he added, making his fingers gently dance on Mickey's jeans.

The latter sighed long and slipped his hand into Ian's hair making them move gently between his fingers.

"At least pretend to be affected by my threat, please!"

Ian let out a little laugh and settled a little more comfortably against Mickey.

It certainly wouldn't be the last time they argue, but as long as Mickey continues to love him, Ian knew, everything will be fine.


End file.
